The Arrival
by TobiGB
Summary: The sequel to 'Slender'. It's been one year since that night in those woods and now Nightwing will once again come face to face with the Slenderman. Based on the game 'Slender The Arrival'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello there everybody and welcome to a brand new story of mine, but this isn't just any story oh no, you see this is a sequel to my other Young Justice story _'Slender'. _Now this is going to take place after season two and a year after the first story, now I don't know how many Chapters this will be so bare with me.

This time Dick will be going through the events of _'Slender The Arrival' _just so you guys know I haven't played it yet so I'm going to be going by play through videos on youtube and from what I read online so please bare with here alright.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"Keep running Dick he might not be able to catch up to you." Nightwing said to himself as he kept jumping from rooftop to rooftop trying his best to get away from his pursuer.<p>

He's been running for the last two hours none stop without taking a single moment to rest; because he knew that the second he stopped he was a dead man, so with that in mind he continued on.

"Bruce, Babs, Tim, anybody come in!" Nightwing shouted into his comlink praying that someone would come and assist him in his moment of need, but sadly all he got was static just like the last few times he tried to establish communication with his loved ones.

Angered and annoyed he took the comlink out of his ear and threw it onto the ground and kept on rooftop hopping in the hopes that he gave his pursuer the slip. He soon found himself landing in an alleyway and saw that it was a dead end, but he saw a door on one of the buildings and checked to see if it was unlocked because he really have time to pick the lock.

"Please be unlocked." He murmured to himself as he turned the knob and to his pleasure it was unlocked, but his celebration was cut short when he saw a shadow starting to loom over him and he knew he had to get inside as quickly as possible.

The amount of speed he used to get inside the building would've made Jay, Barry, Wally, and Bart proud of him. The moment he was inside he made sure to barricade the door and to try and see if he could find a way out of the building.

"Alright time to see if I can find another way out of this place, I hope that can hold him off long enough." He said to himself as he glanced over at the barricaded door and began his search for a way out.

From what he could tell the place looked like an old abandoned theater the kind that would hold plays and such, he knew that it was probably condemned and was going to be torn down and replaced by a shopping mall or something.

As he made his way towards the stage he started to hear some static, so he turned around to see that it was coming from an old radio player, he walked over to it and knew for a fact that there was no way that this thing should be on.

For starters the thing was pretty busted up with one of the speakers sticking out and also it didn't even have any batteries either, so that could only mean one thing for the former boy wonder.

"Shit!" Dick yelled out and jumped off the stage and ran all the way up to the doors that would lead to the lobby and hopefully his freedom.

Sadly though the doors were sealed shut and there was no way for him to get out, so thinking quickly he took out a few wingdings and threw them at one of the doors and waited for the explosion to happen.

Lucky for him it worked and he saw the glass doors right in front of him and knew that they would easy to break, so he took one of the chairs and threw it through the glass shattering it in the process.

"Yes home free!" He stated with hope in his voice as ran through the lobby and towards the door, but before his feet could touch the outside both of his legs was suddenly caught by something that wrapped itself around it and started to drag him back into the theater room. He instantly knew that it was a tentacle and where it came from as well.

Nightwing was trying with all of his might to get free, he was about to stab it until two more wrapped themselves around his arms and neck hog tying him in the process. He could see a tall figure coming out of the darkness, it was a figure that's been haunting him for a long time now, a figure that would keep him up on some nights, a figure that was tall and lean, completely pale and wore a nice suite, he had no hair and more frightening no face as well. This was none other than the Slenderman and was not going to let Nightwing go.

"Let me go right now! AARRGG! SOMEBODY HELP ME! BRUCE, TIM, BABS ANYONE PLEASE SAVE ME!" He screamed out at the top of his lungs as he got closer to Slenderman and more tentacles started to appear out of his back and then he calmly placed one his hands over Nightwing's face.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Nightwing screamed out loud as he jolted up from his bed in a could sweat.

_(Bludhaven 10:45 am)_

"Oh man another nightmare, I don't know how much more of this I can take, when will this end?" Dick groaned out as he fell back down on his mattress with the events of his dreaming running through his mind.

Little does he know is that this is only the beginning and that he is about to enter a nightmare that will put him face to face with Slenderman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well there you go guys chapter one, now this is just the prolog, to let you know that Dick hasn't forgotten what happened that night.

Now like I said I haven't played the Arrival yet and also I don't know that much about Slenderman so it would be a big help if you guys would share some information about him with me. I'm going to try and finish this story before or on Halloween so be on the lookout, also just to let you all know this is my second time with the whole suspense and thriller genre I can't say that the chapters will be scary all I can do is try my best.

Well that's all I have to say now.

Read and review and I will see you guys later good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Welcome back to chapter two of _'The Arrival' _I hope you guys all enjoyed the last chapter because I wanted to make sure I cleared up a few things.

Now that I got the prologue out of the way the story can now begin; so like I said before please bare with me hear folks because I mostly work in humor and I'm going to try my best to make this story a little scary.

With that out of the way it's time to get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"<em>So often are we guided by our devotion, our love, our affection. A bond that pulls us down paths not bargained. And when you find yourself alone as HE casts out that bedeviling gaze...<em>

_How far will it carry you?"_

_Slender The Arrival Opening message_

* * *

><p><em>(Watchtower 8:27 pm)<em>

"That's how my recent nightmare ended, I know you said that I shouldn't be too worried about them but the thing is they've been getting worse." Nightwing explained to Black Canary who was sitting at her desk listening to him as he laid down on the therapy sofa going over the events of his nightmare.

He's been coming to see her discussing his nightmares about Slender Man since they started about two months ago, outside of Batman, Robin, Batgirl, and Alfred she was the only one he told about the events that happened a year ago that night. He didn't bother telling anyone on the team or the league because he thought it wasn't that important, he had other things to focus on like making sure Kaldur and Artemis were safe while they were undercover infiltrating the Light and foiling the Reach's plans to invade Earth, then there was Wally's death that caused him to take a leave of absence.

Over time he pushed the whole thing to the farthest part of his mind and started to just write the whole thing off like some bad dream and nothing more, that was until two months ago when he had his first nightmare about Slender man and when he awoken he found a note next to his bed.

'_Not Done Yet'_

The note read and that was when the horrible memory of that night came rushing back to him, at first he thought that maybe Tim or Barbara was playing some kind of cruel joke on him; but he knew that they wouldn't do a thing like that. He knew that there was one way that note could've gotten there and the thought of it filled him with dread, and sadly that meant reliving the nightmare all over again.

"Dick." Canary said in a sad motherly tone, the more she heard about these nightmares the more she wanted to comfort the former boy wonder. She's been giving him several tips on trying to get pass this, but each of the attempts have not been successful and each dream he has afterwards was much more worse than the last.

"I know that you wish there were more you could do to help Dinah, but at this point I don't think there's much we can do. I don't even think that Zatanna and Doctor Fate could help me out with this thing, I just wish there were some way to put an end to all of this." Dick said as sought himself up right with his head held down in defeat.

"Dick listen to me, I know that you've been through a lot lately but you can't let this thing beat you, just remember that you don't have to go through this alone you do have people who care about you and will do anything they can to help you." She said with a comforting smile on her face as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks I guess I really needed to hear that, and you're right I shouldn't let this beat me, but what I really want to know is why am I having these dreams now?"

"I wish I knew why, maybe they're trying to tell you something."

"Yeah, 'run, run as fast you can, you can't escape me I'm the Slender Man!' if so then I got the message loud and clear."

"Listen, I want you to go home and try to relax for a bit and hopefully it'll take your mind off of this."

"Alright I'll try then, thanks for listening for like the 200th time now." Dick told her with a little smile on his face.

"Anytime, and Dick if you ever need to talk just remember that my door is always open if you need me."

"I will." He said before leaving her office.

_(Bludhaven 8:55 pm)_

After his session with Black Canary Dick took the zeta tube back home to Bludhaven, as he started to jump across a few rooftops just to clear his head a bit, he let Black Canary's words run through his head, and after a while he landed on top of his apartment building. He entered in through his window and was about to change out of his Nightwing outfit until he saw a postcard just laying there on his table.

"Where did this come from?" He asked in a suspicious tone of voice, because he knew that all of his mail would've went straight into his mailbox and plus his door was locked tight and the only ones who had a key to his room was his landlord and himself, plus his landlord would've handed him the postcard in person.

He examined it some more and on it was a picture of what looked to be a national park, the name of the place was called _'Oakside Park' _he tuned it over only to find that there was no return address, but what was written on it was something that started to make his blood run cold.

'_Waiting for you to come.' _

The postcard said in the same writing style as those pages he found in those woods a year ago and right under that was a drawing of man that seemed to be wearing a black suite, he had no hair, and he also didn't have a face either. Dick knew what this meant for him, he was being summoned there by the Slender Man, but he couldn't for the life of himself figure out why?

_(Batcave 9:27 pm)_

"Master Richard you can't really be considering going through with this." Alfred asked him with concern in his voice, he knew about the ordeal that Dick went through and nightmares he was having because of it and just couldn't sit there let him put himself into that kind of danger.

"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice here Alfred, and something tells me I'm going to end up there one way or the other so I might as well get there on my own terms." Nightwing said to the butler as he used the bat computer to get the location of Oakside Park.

"At least wait until Masters Bruce and Tim to return from their mission, you could take Miss. Barbara with you or perhaps someone from your team or either some members of the league." He pleaded to the former boy wonder, he was truly concerned for the young man and didn't want to see Dick face this alone.

"Sorry Alfred but I don't want to put anybody else through this, after what I went through, I don't think I can bare to see it happen to anybody I care about." He said as he got the information he needed and proceeded to walk pass Alfred.

"Very well then, but I am going to inform Master Bruce about this as soon as possible." He said in a serious tone of voice.

"I understand." Nightwing answered back before making his way up the stairs that would lead him back to Wayne Manor.

"Pleas be careful." Alfred said to himself as he watched as Nightwing walked up the stairs hoping that what he finds out at Oakside Park won't cause the poor boy anymore pain than he has already experienced.

Unbeknownst to the both of them is that now the stage was set and Dick Grayson was about to enter into a fight for survival, one that will push him to his limits and see if he has what it takes to survive another encounter with the Slender Man.

Now the true Nightmare is about to begin and this time he might not make it out of it in one piece.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well there you go guys chapter two, now the next chapter is where the fun begins so be ready to pray for Dick because now he's about to be put through hell, so let's hope he makes it through this.

Also to kikigraysonwest, this isn't going to be a yaoi, thought I am familar with the whole tentacle genre, but no this isn't a yaoi story.

So that should do it and like I said pray for Dick because he's sure going to need it.

One more thing, I might add Batman in this story because lets be honest here, when he finds out about this he's going to go into Daddybays mode, but we'll see later on if I might need him in this one.

Alright so read and review and I will see you guys all next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey there everybody and welcome back to chapter three of _'The Arrival'_, now that we got the prologue which dealt with the affects that Dick had from the events of _'Slender'_ and the second chapter that dealt with the event that lead to Dick coming to Oakside Park out of the way, it's now time for the story to really begin.

So time to see if Dick has what it takes to fight for the survival of a lifetime, let us all wish him luck because he is going to need it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><em>(Oakside Park 6:45 pm)<em>

"So this is the place, I have to admit that it's pretty nice." Nightwing said to himself as he got off of his motorcycle and placed his helmet on top of it.

After he left Wayne Manor he headed back home to his apartment in Bludhaven to gather a few things for his trip, things that he knew that would come in handy later on. He spent most of the night driving almost none stop and the only time that he did stop was to rest at a motel for a good night sleep since he knew that he was going to have to be in top form for the dangers that lay ahead of him.

Once he learned that he was almost at Oakside Park he pulled over at the side of the road to change into his Nightwing outfit, he wasn't too worried about anybody driving by and catching him because the road was completely abandoned, and for some reason he haven't seen a single car on his way here and that sent up a few red flags in his mind.

"Alright Dick as nice as this place is we still have a job to do, and it's time to get to it." He said to himself as he began to walk towards a path that would take him up a tall hill.

As he was approaching the top he spotted a small blue car whose path was being blocked by a fallen tree, he also noticed an old wooden with a couple of it's boards just hanging loose. He figured that someone must live here and that the car either belongs to the owner of the property or that the owner was expecting a visitor.

He walked over to the car to get a closer look at it, he peeked inside to if there were any signs of foul play but everything looked completely normal with nothing out of the ordinary; so with that he decided to leave the car alone for now.

Afterwards he turned his attention towards a billboard that read _'Land for Sale please contact Hate' _that was a pretty weird name for a person and Dick has heard a lot of weird names before, but that was besides the point though he wasn't hear for a real estate deal.

Nightwing soon started to walk down the path and along the way he took in the scenery a bit, like how all of the leaves were turning brown and falling off of the trees, or some of the magnificent rock formations that he passed by. Then there was the gentle breeze that was blowing his way that felt kind of nice, along with the birds singing without a single care in the world.

Just for that one moment he felt a little relaxed but he knew that couldn't afford to let his guard down for long because of the fact that Slender Man could pop up at any moment and attack him. With that in mind he continued on until he saw a house in the distance that was being nestled behind a brick wall.

"Looks like I was right about somebody living here, I wonder if anybody's home." He said to himself as he headed towards the house.

The closer he got to the house the weirdest thing started to happen, the sky was suddenly getting darker. He knew that the days were shorter around this time of year but this was just ridiculous though, then as soon as he got close to the house his body just froze for some strange reason, but like a second later he was able to move again.

"That was just weird, the lights are on so chances are someone's home. I better be careful though, who knows what or who could be in there." Nightwing said to himself as he walked passed a 'For Sale' sign that had 'Sold' attached too it and made his way through the entrance.

As he walked into what he assumed to be the front yard he noticed a swing set and approached it, he tried to move one of the swings but it wouldn't budge one bit, the thing was completely stiffed.

He then walked towards the house and saw that it was a white two story house with it's garage door open, the porch light still on, and the front door seemed to be ajar.

"Hello, is anybody home?" He asked out loud as he let himself in while closing the door behind him.

When he stepped inside of the house he noticed a few paintings were hanging crooked on the wall, he also noticed a purple backpack just setting at the bottom of the stairs. Nightwing then walked into the next room which seemed to be the dining room, he noticed that there were a few broken chairs in there which was starting to give him a sinking feeling about the owner.

He then looked over to a small wrecked shelf and saw a note on it with the number one it, but when he opened it up it wasn't what he was expecting.

_Hey Kate._

_It's been awhile since we last spoke, hasn't it? Hope you haven't forgotten about me! I know writing a letter is a little old fashioned but sometimes I like to just sit down and write something out, you know? So, I can't remember what I was doing at the time, but all this stuff we used to do when we were kids just came rushing back to me all of a sudden the other day. Remember when I'd sneak over at night so we could both go out on our adventures? Ghost hunting, we called it. We'd shine the flashlight through the trees and jump at ever little insignificant noise._

_Our imginations were always working in overdrive. I wish I could rewind back to then. Seems like everything after that time just hasn't been good for both of us. Sorry, ignor all of that, I started ranting too much. Anyway, please let me hear from you soon I know things have been less than normal for you lately, so I just wanted to check in. –CR_

"I'm guessing whoever this Kate must be the owner of this house, maybe I should hold on to this for the time being." Nightwing said as he placed the letter into his belt.

The next place he entered was the kitchen, in there he discovered some overturned chairs and a few of the dishes were just laying on the floor. He then walked over to the counter and found a flashlight, even though he already has one on him he knew it would be best to have a backup just incase.

So he picked it up and turned it on to see if it would work and to his luck it did, next he picked up the phone to see if it would work but sadly the line was dead though. Before he walked out of the kitchen he noticed another note stuck to one of the doors, but this one had the number two two on it, so he opned up it up and read what was on it, but unlike the last one it looked like it was typed on a computer.

Thanks for calling last night. It probably sounds dumb, but it was good to hear your voice again. Good to hear that Lauren's been doing really well too. But, yeah, aobut what all we said; I'm not sure what to think of it yet. What are the odds of two people having the exact same hallucination? Could it really just be a coincidence? I have to go to my doctor today for some routine stuff so I'm going to try and casually ring this up and see what he says about it, I'll let you know how it goes.

-CR

He placed this letter into his belt with the other one and left. Once he left the kitchen he found himself in a room with a few books on the floor and a piano in the corner, he walked over to it to see if it would work and to his surprise it did work.

Once he got done playing a few keys he walked into the living room next and saw that a lamp was overturned, some books were laying on the ground, and the flat screen TV was leaning against the wall. He then looked over at the shelf and noticed a photo of two women, both of them had brunette hair and they were both wearing brown jackets, one of them had a red scarf around her neck.

"I'm guessing that one of them must be the owner of this place and the other must be owner of that car I saw earlier, I hope they're alright." Nightwing said to himself as he started to walk away from the photo.

He then went through a door that sent him right back to where he came in, he shined the light on a few bags and boxes that were behind the stairs and figured that whoever was here was planning on leaving, but something or someone had other plans for them and judging from the way that the house looks they were not going to let them go so easily.

As he walked up the steps he noticed some drawings on the wall and that was when the fear started to find it's way into him. On the wall were drawings of trees, but they were done in the same way as those pages he had to collect when was in those woods a year ago. The thing that really got to him was the drawing of a tall bald man in a suit, he knew full well who that man was and he had a sinking feeling that _he _was somehow behind this.

"If anybody is still here I just want you to know that I'm not here to hurt you, it's safe for you to come out now." He said out loud hoping to get a response but sadly it didn't come.

The first room he entered upstairs was filled with nothing but packed boxes and bags ready to be moved, the next room he entered appeared to be the bathroom, he slowly made his way in there and noticed a few more books on the flow but he just ignored those and walked on over to the window.

When he shined the light out of the window his heart sunk to the bottom of his chest, the hair on his back started to stand up on edge, and suddenly found himself at a loss of breath, yes standing right outside of the house was the Slender Man.

The shock caused Dick to drop the flashlight and in a split second he picked it back up and shined it outside again, but when he did there was no one there, the spot that had been occupied by Slender Man was now vacant. He ran towards the front door to see if it were still closed and to his relief it was.

He knew that he couldn't waste anymore time and continued his search for answers, so he went back up stairs and as he walked down the hallway he came across a door that was locked. So he deiced to just pick the lock and went on inside the room and to his shock he discovered that it was covered from head to tow with notes and drawings of Slender Man.

As he inspected the room he saw something written on the wall that was in red, he was praying that it wasn't blood.

'_Can you see it?'_

It read and then he turned his attention to the other side of the room and noticed a large drawing of Slender Man on the wall, he inspected some of the drawings and realized that they were same ones he found in those woods. If he had to guess the owner of this place must've went through the same thing that he went through.

He then walked over to the desk and picked up a note and on it was a drawing of a house in some woods, if he had to guess it must've have be referring to the house he was currently in.

'_In the Woods'_

It said and as soon as he picked it up he heard a woman's screaming and it sounded like it came from the woods, so without wasting anytime he ran out of the house trying to see where the scream came from.

Running across the yard Nightwing came upon a jungle gym and typed to it was a note that had the number three on it, but when Nightwing opened it up it didn't have any of the weird drawings on it like the prvious ones he came across in the past.

_Hey Kate_

_Both my computer and phone have been acting weird lately so I figured I'd do it the old fashioned way again. Glad we could meet up to the talk things through I agree with what the doctor said, too. There's an explanation for this stuff. The shared tramatic event sounds the most logical to me. That night out there in the woods is probably what caused it. I had almost completely blaocked that out, but now it's kind of coming back to me. But like I said before, it's still really foggy. I think the best course of action right now is to just ignore it. Whenever you think you might be seeing things again, I'll try to do the same. That'll probably do the trick._

_-Cr_

_PS: You should call Lauren some time. I bet some company would help out._

"Something tells me that I'm not the only one whose probably going through this, whoever this Kate is I bet that's who that scream belonged too, I hope I'm not too late though." Dick said as he ran out of the open gate and right into the woods.

Unkown to him though was that he was being watched by the Slender Man who was watching as the former boy wonder run into woods where the fun is about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well there you go guys chapter three, now the next two chapters is where Dick will have his first encounter with the Slender Man in over a year.

Well read and review and I will see you guys later.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey there everybody and welcome back to chapter four of _'The Arrival' _now that Dick is the woods he's going to have to put the memories of last time to good use if he wants to make it out of there alive.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><em>(Oakside Park 7:45 pm)<em>

"Is anybody out there? HEY! Somebody say something anything at all! Look don't worry I'm only here to help you so stay calm." Nightwing shouted out into the dark woods as he checked each part of it with his flashlight.

Every since he heard that scream from the house he didn't waste anytime trying to find the source of it, but after an hour of searching he couldn't find a thing. That was when he came to the conclusion that Slender Man had gotten a hold of them and right now he prayed that they would be okay until he arrived.

As he continued he with his walk through the woods he came across a shack and when he got good look at the building and learned from the red sign that it was a canoe rental shop, he chuckled a bit as he thought back to time when he went canoeing with the team a few years back. Nightwing then proceeded to check the side of the building saw that it had a flyer for the park's canoeing rules and a pamphlet for the park itself.

"I wonder what that is over there?" Nightwing asked as he shined his light over to what was reveled to be a map of the area.

He walked over to the map and studied it for a while with his flashlight, wanting to make sure that he had the area memorized just incase, so after studying it for a few more minutes he made his way into the woods.

"Alright, now the map said that there should be a watchtower down this path and hopefully that might help me get a better view of this place." He said to himself as he walked down the dirt path and spotted the light shining down from the watchtower.

As he approached the tower he noticed a piece of paper attached to it, he found it a little strange that it would be there. So as he shined the light on it and as he got closer to the tower he removed the paper from it and then his eyes were as wide as saucer plates.

'_Always __Watches__No Eyes'_

It was that exact same page from last time; it had the same writing and same drawing on it and everything! A feeling of both dread and dejà vu started to wash over on Nightwing as he stared intensely at the piece of paper in his hand.

"No this just a coincidence, I mean there's no way I could be going through the same thing all over again. I just need to stay whelmed and stay focus if I want to make it through this." He said to himself trying his best to keep his composure.

He walked away from the watchtower and walked right through a patch full of grass and spotted a light blue outhouse, Nighwing was about to walk pass it until he noticed a piece of paper on the side of it that had a drawing of Slender Man on it.

'_Leave me __Alone!'_

"Funny how he wants to be left alone when he's the one stalking and kidnapping people, talk about being a hypocrite." Nightwing said to himself as he realized that he is really relieving that awful night all over again.

As Nightwing began to walk away from the outhouse he began to get a feeling of dread and he remembered what happened the last time he collected two of these pages. Unlike last time though he doesn't plan on getting caught.

He figured that the best course of action would be to go into a little sprint so he could put some distance between him and Slender Man. He kept running for a little while longer before coming across a little campsite, he thought that whoever the tent belonged too must've been the person he heard screaming earlier.

He checked around to see if there was a backpack laying around that might contain the owner's identification, but when he checked the side of the tent he discovered another one of those pieces of paper.

"Looks like there's no doubt about it, I really am going through this whole damn thing again and that means that I better keep moving and get the last five pages." He said as he made his way back to the path and headed towards the location of the water tower.

As he approached it he discovered another page stuck to it, so he pulled it off of the tower and dashed through the woods with page number four in his hand. He then spotted light from the other side of the forest and thought that it be some lost camper or something, but when got to the source of the light he saw that it was coming from the headlight of an old abandoned car.

"looks like I'm almost done looking for these pages, and that means he's going to be a little bit more persistence on trying to stop me." Once Nightwing said this he looked out of the corner of his eyes and in the distance he saw a figure watching him.

The figure was tall, deathly pale, bald, and was wearing a black suit. The thing that stood out the most was the fact that it didn't have a face, Nightwing knew right away that it was none other than Slender Man.

Nightwing did waste a single moment as he threw down a few smoke bombs and vanished from sight as soon as the smoke cleared up.

"He's not the only one who knows how to disappear." Nighwing said to himself as dashed through the forest before stopping in front of a storage yard.

He walked into the storage yard and noticed several old barrels and crates with 'Kullman Mining Company' written on them, he made sure to make a note of that for later. Nightwing then shined the flashlight on one of the crates and saw a piece of paper attached to it and knew that he just found number six and that only left two more to go.

So with that in mind he dashed out of there and kept running for what seemed like an eternity, stopped at an old canoe that was leaning against a tree. He knew that could only keep this brief because the longer he stayed there the better chances of Slender Man getting him are, just as he got back up he seen another page attached to the tree.

"Page number seven and if Slender Man gets me, then I won't be going to Heaven." He said in a dark sense of humor before bolting from that spot.

He kept running until he came across the service center that he learned about from the park map and walked on inside, he saw several old boxes just laying around and took noted of the boarded up windows as well. He inspected some of the lockers in the hopes that he might find the last page in one of them but sadly they were all empty, he continued looking in the building until he entered the restroom.

"Bingo number eight!" He said as he picked up the last page, then suddenly he started to get a cold chill and as soon as he turned around Slender Man was right there behind him and grabbed a tight hold of Dick's arm with no intension of leting him go.

Nightwing wasn't about to let Slender Man take him that easily so he pulled out a wingding and stabbed Slender Man's hand and ran right passed him and into the dark woods. He didn't know where he was heading but as long as it was as far away from Slender Man then it didn't really matter to him.

Then all of sudden from out of nowhere Nightwing felt like someone had just delivered a powerful punch right to his face, the force of the blow was strong enough to knock him out, and as he lay there flat on the ground he started to lose conciseness and then suddenly everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well there you go guys chapter 4 and before you ask, yes Slender Man did in fact punch Dick in the face, it was payback for stabbing him. Don't worry this isn't the last chapter there is still more to come.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all next time.

Read and review.

Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey there everybody and welcome back to Chapter five of _'The Arrival' _now as you already know that the last chapter, just like the game was pretty much a remake of 'Slender: The Eight Pages' and I hope that you read that chapter before this one because I'm uploading them at the same time, I would've had the last chapter up Sunday but I had a lot of technical difficulties that prevented it from happening.

Anyway now we're about to hit a turning point in this story and I don't want to spoil it for you guys, so lets get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><em>(Oakside Park 6:55 pm)<em>

"Oh man my head feels like it just got pounded in by Superman." Nightwing said as he lifted himself up from off the ground and took a good look at his surroundings.

He trying to figure out just how he ended up in this part of the park, that was when the events of the previous night started to come back to him. He remembered having to find those eight pages all over again, he also remembered how Slender Man managed to grab hold of him and he had to stab Slender Man in the hand and then took off into the dark woods. Then out of nowhere he punched right in the face and blacked out for the rest of the night, he figured that it was Slendy who did it as payback for stabbing him and then just dumped him in some random part of the park.

"He defiantly has a mean jab on him, I wonder how long I was out though because it looks like the sun is setting. No point in just standing here I need to find out where that scream came from and then get out of here." He said to himself as he started walking to an open part of the park.

As he walked right into the clearing he spotted a small house and thought that someone might be in there and would be willing to help him out. Once he walked up to the front door he knocked on it to see if anybody might be in there, but unfortunately for him there was no response so he checked to see if it was locked but to his luck it wasn't. When Nightwing opened the door to see if there any signs of someone living here he saw that it was completely empty, there wasn't even any furniture in there or anything.

He closed the door and started to walk away from the house he noticed a rock wall and next to that there were a bunch of rocks and a gap that was big enough for him to walk through. Out of curiosity he decided to check it out, as he got deeper in there he spotted a pale tree trunk and attached to it was a note with the number four on it.

"Another one of those letters." He said as he picked it up and began to read it out loud to himself.

**To: kmilens .co**

**From: Unknown Sender**

**Sent: Mon 27/16**

**Subject: Re: Re: Checking in**

**Attachment**

Yeah it hasn't been working out for me either. It's one thing to ignore something you know is just a hallucination It's something eels entirely to ignore all the noises I hear outside my window at night now because I can't see whatever it is that's making them. Anything like that happening around there with you? It sometimes sounds like whispers.

**Your Friend,**

**-CR**

Once he was done reading the letter he placed it with the others and headed back towards the clearing, but the contents of these letters he's found were running through his head and that caused him to come up with a few theories about this Kate girl and her connection to all of this.

He decided to push these thoughts to the back of his mind because chances are he might find another letter that might help clear a few things up for him. Once he was back in the clearing he noticed a green rusted shack on stilts and thought that maybe someone might be in there but he knew better than that, the place was pretty much empty just like the last one.

"Wouldn't hurt to at least check the place out, though after everything else I hope it won't hurt to check it out." He said as he walked up the steps and knocked on the door and just like last time he didn't get a response.

Though unlike last time the door to the shack was locked so he decided to pick the lock and was able to open the door, when he looked inside it was empty but it did have some furniture in it and from what he could tell from the look of things this place must've been a break room.

Nightwing closed the door to the shack and headed back down the steps, that was when he noticed some barrels in front of the house and on top of one of them was a letter with the number five on it.

**To: kmilens .co**

**From: Unknown Sender**

**Sent: Sun 04/16**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: RE: Checking in**

**Attachmentss:**

I mention it to my doctor again when I saw him today. He really wants you to come in sometime just to talk with him. I think it's a good idea. He also said that confronting this traumatic event in some way could be very beneficial too. Don't worry, I didn't tell him any specifics about what happened. I do think we should go back out to that park behind your mom's house sometime soon. I think being out there and seeing nothing wwill help get rid of these sstupid problems we've both been having.

-CR

Once he was done reading it he began to go into deep thought and started to come to the conclusion that maybe Kate went through the same thing he went through a year ago. Maybe that's how she's connected to this, that girl heard screaming earlier was probably her and then there's that other girl Lauren who is supposed to be a friend of Kate's and was supposed to come and see her. Perhaps that blue car he saw when he first arrived here belonged to Lauren, plus Kate's other friend CR the one who wrote the letters; where is he in all of this? Is Slender Man holding all three of them captive?

"I'm getting more questions than answers here, I just hope those three are okay for now." He said as he continued on walking and then found himself in front of a giant mine that looked almost like a mall mountian.

As he approached the entrance he noticed a few mining equipment like carts and so forth, he then approached one of the sheds that had a bulletin board on it. Nightwing approached it and pulled off one the papers attached to it.

ATTN: ALL employees

After the closing this Sunday, your paychecks will be mailed to your home address that we have on file of you. Please see Jessica in the office if you have changed your address recently. Otherwise, you will not be able to receive your final paycheck. We would like to thank all of you for your many years of dedicated service to Kullman Mining and wish you best of luck in all of your future endeavors.

- - Management.

"I wonder what happened that made them to want to close the mine down? What's this another one of those letters." Nightwing said as he saw a letter with the number six on it attached to bulletin board.

**To: kmilens .co**

**From: Unknown Sender**

**Sent: Wed 27/16**

**Subject: You Okay?**

**Attachment: **

I tried to find my way back to you when I tripped and fell down that slope, but my flashlight hit one the rocks down there and broke. It was pitch black, I heard sounds all around me. Screaming, it sounded like you. I tried to follow it back but I was lost. I fell. Everything collapsed down around me. I could feel it crushing me. Everything was moving so fast, I was drowning in water I couldn't see. Every fear I ever had came back to me at once. Monsters surrounded me. My stomach inverted, my eyes shriveled out of existence, and my heart caved in. I don't know what happened after that. I woke up in some tall grass today and found my way back to the house. I looked through the window and saw you sitting on the couch staring at your TV. I couldn't get your attention so I left. I can't write anymore. I can't think straight. I need to.

"You need to what? What in the world happened to you? Well if I want answers then I guess I might as well get a move on." Nightwing said as he took out a flashlight and started to explore the mine which on the inside looked more like a factory than a mine.

As he explored the mine he noticed a bunch of crates and barrels scattered across the entrance that was similar to the ones he saw last night and figured that this was where they came from. He continued on into the next room and noticed something attached to the fenced gate, it was a flyer that had information about six generators that needed to be turned on in order to operate the lift out of there.

"Something tells me that this will come in handy for later." He stated as he shined the light on the rest of the room and noticed and old newspaper article attached to a bulletin board.

The article was about how the mining company came into ownership of the land here, he continued on deeper into the mine and couldn't help but notice of just how deathly quiet it was in there. The only thing he could hear was just the echoes of his own footsteps, he knew he had to stay alert though because he getting a strange feeling that he wasn't alone in here. He shined his light over towards one of the walls and saw something written on it in white chalk.

" '_Get to the Tower' _I wonder if it means that radio tower I saw earlier? I wonder what could be up there, I guess I'll find out when I get there. That must be the operator for the lift over there, time to get out of here." Nightwing said as headed towards the lift.

He pressed the start button to see if would start, but to his misfortune nothing happened and frustrated him a bit.

"Hello Dick! Of course it's not working I need to get those six generators up and running if I want to get this thing working." He said as he began to look for one of the generators and was in luck since one of them was right near the lift.

He went to turn it on and when he did two of the previously closed doors began to open up, he didn't know whither to count this as either a good thing or a bad thing since he was starting to get a bad feeling about this. There was no point in just standing there debating it since he knew he didn't have the luxury of time, so he went through one of the opened doors and found himself in one of rooms that had a few lockers, barrels, and wooden crates in it. He continued deeper into the room and spotted another generator inside the metal gate and went to turn it on which caused a few more doors to open up in the distance.

As he started to walk down the hallway he started to hear a strange sound echoing throughout the mine, it sounded almost animalistic and somewhat monstrous in a way, whatever that sound was it managed to put Nightwing on high alert. He then found himself right back in the room where he started from, he began to shine the light all over the place in order to find out just where that growling noise came from and as he shined the light on the floor he noticed a bunch of arrows, drawn in white chalk, pointing towards the lift.

That was nothing compared to what happened next when Nightwing turned around and saw a figure suddenly running straight towards him. He shined the light on the figure and stopped it dead in it's tracks, that allowed him to be able to get a good look it and was kind of relieved that it wasn't Slender Man trying to capture him again. From what he could tell it looked like a young woman who was wearing a white hoodie jacket that was stained in blood, and not just the jacket but she also had blood stains on her hands as well.

She also appeared feral and wore a mask and had some kind of black substance around her eyes and mouth, plus she appeared to have very pale skin as well. She let out a horrific roar and began to attack Nightwing, but he was able to dodge her attacks and delivered a devastating kick to her stomach and followed up with an uppercut to the jaw which sent he flying back a few feet.

"My mother always taught me that it isn't nice to hit girls, but I don't think you would still qualify as one." He said half jokingly but it was short lived though, because she got right back up and charged at him again.

He braced himself once more and waited as she got closer to him and when she were a mere few inches away from him, he somersaulted right over her head and then without missing a beat, he roundhouse kicked her right in the face which sent her to the ground and he was hoping that this time it would keep her down.

Nightwing knew that he couldn't stick around to see if she was really out because he had to hurry and get to the tower. He continued on and ran through the other opened door that lead down a hallway which brought him to a restroom, what surprised him though was the fact that there was another one of those generators in there.

"Why would they put a generator in the restroom?" He asked before turning it on, but as soon as he did that he heard a growl coming from where he just was and knew who it belonged too.

So with three down and three more to go Nightwing dashed out of the restroom and down one of the hallways putting a bit of distance between him and the girl chasing him, but the moment he turned a corner though he found himself confronted with Slender Man who was standing besides one of the crates.

"I'm guessing that you're not too happy about the whole hand stabbing thing from before." Nightwing said as he ran in the opposite direction not waiting to get a response.

He then found himself in one of the office rooms and shined the flashlight on the desk and noticed that it was another one of those letters, but this one had the number seven written on it.

_I am okay Kate. The woods are beautiful please come see. I am going to find you so you can see it is so beautiful Kate._

When he got done reading it he stepped right back into the hallway and was about to take off until suddenly he was jumped from behind and found himself laying flat on his back with someone laying directly on top of him. It was the girl from before, she roared directly into his face and started to savagely punch him several times trying to kill the former boy wonder. At one point she bashed his head on the floor drawing a little blood from him.

Nightwing, for his part grabbed the flashlight that fell out of his hand and shined it right into her face stunning her. That was when he realized that she was sensitive to light, without wasting another moment he punched her right in the masked nose which got her off of him and then he pulled out his taser and tased her with several high volts of electricity running through her body.

"This time I hope you stay down." Nightwing stated to the now unconscious girl as he took out a piece of cloth from his belt and wiped off some of the blood that was on his now bruised up face.

He was feeling a little dizzy and it caused him to lose his balance a bit but he couldn't let that stop him, but before he left he made sure to take out some rope tied both her hands and feet so she wouldn't be able chase after him, so once he took care of that he sprinted through the mine and was able to locate the fourth and fifth generators without much of a problem but the sixth one was whole different story though.

Slender Man had constantly kept appearing right in front of him at just about every turn and he knew that he must be getting closer to the final generator, Nightwing then found himself on top of a walkway looking over the mine in the hopes of finding the last generator.

"I see it!" He said as he spotted it in far west end of the mine, so he took out his grappling gun fired it and swung right down to it.

Once he turned it on he headed right towards the lift but not before seeing Slender Man watch him ascend upwards. He was glad to be able to make it out of there, as he walked towards the end of the hallway where he could see the forest right outside he noticed another one of those letters on top of those barrels and saw that it had the number eight on it.

**To: kmilens .co**

**From: Unknown Sender**

**Sent: Fri 29/16**

**Subject: You Okay?**

**Attachment:**

I've tried to call you dozens of times. Where are you? Please call me back and let me know you're okay. If I don't hear back in an hour, I'm coming over there.

"Man these letters are getting more worrisome, and these wounds are not making things any better either; I better take care of these first before I get a move on." Nightwing said as he took out a few first aide supplies he had in his utility belt.

Once he gotten done with wiping and disinfecting the cuts and bruises he had on his face he made sure to wrap the bandage around his head to cover up the head-wound he received from that girl; he would make sure to be careful until he can get it stitched up when he got done with all of this. When was done with all of that he continued on down a path and noticed a fence on top of a small hill, he walked up towards it and saw that it was locked; plus he noticed that it had a piece of paper with the number nine attached to it.

North Cross Hospital

Kate, leaving this note incase you wake up tonight. I'm going to assume you don't remembered what happened. I came over to check on you and found you out in that park behind the house.

You had a broken video camera with you and bag full of weird drawings. I don't know what happened out there but you're safe now. The doctors here will help you.

-CR

"So all of those drawings I saw back at the house were all done by Kate, then that means she went through the same thing I did. That explains how she's connected to all of this I just hope she's alright." Nightwing said as he left the gate and headed in the direction of where the tower is located.

As Nightwing continued on his hike towards the tower he had to made sure be careful and kept his balance when he was walking up and down the trail due to his head wound. There were a lot of things going through his mind at the moment but the main thing was what waiting for him at the tower, he didn't know if would be walking into a trap or maybe salvation from this nightmare. He so lost in thought that as he made his way up a rocky hill he almost missed another letter attached to a wooden plank, this one had the number ten on it.

**To: kmilens .co**

**From: Unknown Sender**

**Sent: Fri 12/16**

**Subject: RE: Back Home**

**Attachment: **

Glad you're feeling better, but that house is too close to the woods. It's too isolated. You need to go somewhere else. I know a place that I think will be safer for you to stay. I'm going to go with you, because my house doesn't feel safe anymore. I nailed all the windows shut but I still feel too open. I haven't slept in a few weeks either. I'm so tired. Let's get out of here Kate I promise I'll keep you safe.

-CR

"CR wanted to get here away from this place but from the looks of things it was too late." He said grimly as he placed the letter with the other nine and continued on.

Nightwing kept walking for what seemed like forever, he ended up heading down a long hill that brought him to the entrance of a small cave. Though this one didn't seem all that bad because when he shined his flashlight he found the exit at the other end of it, once he walked out of the cave he spotted a building that looked like it must've belonged to the mining company.

When he approached it he saw a piece of paper attached to it, but it wasn't like the letters he's been finding all over the place it was like one of the eight pages he had to find last night.

'_I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE!' I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE!_

"This is something that I defiantly would not read out loud, that aside though I'm getting a bad feeling about what I'm going to find next." Nightwing said to himself as he walked into the dimly lit building.

He shined his flashlight onto the wall on the left and right a beside a few boxes was another letter with the number eleven written on it.

Outside.

I need to die before it catches me.

I'm sorry for any part that is my fault.

Everything leaking out in the back of my head.

Hands have teeth

Please tell no one I loved them. It's back now.

Hide

Once he was done reading that note the feeling of dread started to sneak it's way into him and he was starting to think that maybe Kate isn't safe after all, then he shined the light on the wall and saw drawings of the radio tower with Slender Man being x' ed out that were made in white chalk just like in the mine. Nightwing was soon interrupted from his thoughts when he noticed a small TV sitting on a table playing in the corner, when he walked up to it he saw a young women who looked to be in her twenties laying on her bed drawing something while being recorded on camera.

"She must be Kate." Nightwing figured since he was able to recognize her from that photo he saw in her house yesterday.

From what he could tell it was raining outside and with the thunder gaining Kate's attention, so she got up, grabbed her camera, and then proceed to close all of her doors and Windows. Nightwing was wondering 'why in the world would she leave her doors and windows opened in a thunderstorm?' All of that aside though he continued to watch her making sure her house was secured.

When she was about to head to the last room that was when she ran into the Slender Man was looming above her, she took off running back to her bedroom and locked the door making sure he wouldn't be able to get in . That didn't stop Slender Man though because the moment she turned around there he was right behind her, then the screen went black and the only thing Nightwing could hear afterwards was the sound of glass shattering.

The whole thing left him speechless, he couldn't believe what he had just saw, any hope of Kate being okay was dashed right before his eyes. Before Nightwing could do anything else the TV started to play again but it was completely different from what he just saw, the only thing that it had in common with the first video recording was that events was being recorded with a camera.

He noticed that it started on top of that hill he was on from when he first arrived at Oakside Park and not only that but the person who was filming this appeared to be the owner of that blue car as well. Nightwing was able to catch a glimpse of the camera holder's refection and saw that it was a girl who looked like she was in her twenties as well.

"That must be Kate's friend Lauren, looks like she came here to check up on Kate and get her out of here. I can't really say I blame here but I wonder where is she now though." He asked himself as he will soon learn his question is about to be answered.

He was shocked to learn that Lauren had been through the exact same thing he's been through since he arrived here. She had to find those eight pages, turning on those generators in the mine while trying to get away from the masked girl, being told to head towards the radio tower, even learning about what happened to Kate on this exact same TV. That was where the similarities ended though and then he saw what happened next, she had to go through a cave and found one of those letters and when she came out the entire forest was on fire.

If that wasn't bad enough, when she reached the radio tower Lauren ended up in a dead end with a decomposing body. When she played the video camera next to the body everything went black, but before Nightwing could say anything the scene then resumed in what he could tell was a basement.

"That must be the basement located in Kate's house, but why didn't she say anything when I was there? Maybe she unconscious at the time." He said to himself trying to come to a logical conclusion.

Nightwing turned his attention back to the TV screen and saw that Lauren wasn't alone in there because when she looked over in a she saw a woman crying and instantly knew that it was Kate. Nightwing was filling hopeful that he might be able save them after all, what with the letters and Slender Man he all but given up on the idea. Then what he saw next destroyed that idea completely, because when Lauren approached Kate she started to change in both appearance and personality.

"No way it can't be." Nightwing said in total shock at the girl's sudden transformation, Kate had changed into that masked girl that he encountered back in the mine.

He witnessed Kate savagely beaten and kill Lauren right in front of him, and then she dragged the lifeless body off camera as static started to appear on TV.

Nightwing stood there in complete silence with the only noise coming from the static on the TV, began to process everything he's been through, everything he's learned, and everything he's learned. Once he was done that was when he came to one conclusion.

"It's hopeless, he wanted me to watch this just so he could show me that there was no way for me to come out this whole thing alive or perhaps he wants to turn me into a proxy like he did with Kate. I never really had to begin with and now..." Night simply fell to his knees and let out a loud and emotional scream that echoed throughout the building.

As he pounded his fists on to the ground he began to remember what Black Canary told him at end of their last session.

"_Just remember that you don't have to go through this alone you do have people who care about you and will do anything they can to help you"_

"She's right I do have people that care about me and he knows that they'll come looking for me just like what Lauren did for Kate, he'll put them through the same experience." He then started to visualize Slender Man getting his hands on everyone he cares about and twisting them into his proxies.

That was the final straw for Nightwing he was done, done running, done being chased, done with all of these stupid pages and letters, done with these woods, done with this physiological torture, and most of all he was done with Slender Man. Nightwing picked himself up and walked over towards the door and stared up at the radio tower knowing full well that it was a trap but he didn't care, he glared up at it with determination in his eyes he knew what had to be done. He wasn't about to let Slender Man beat him that easily oh no, now is the time for him to fight back, it was time for him to stop being a victum, now Nightwing was going to confront the Slender Man once and for all.

"Time to get traught or get dead."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well there you go guys chapter 5, now I want to clear a few things up here, since this was based on the flashback part of the game I thought that it would be best if Dick saw what happened to both Kate and Lauren. I didn't want him heading to the tower blind, also unlike them he was trained by Batman so you know Dick has better chance of surviving this than they did so.

Anyway the next chapter will be the last one so read and review and I will see you all next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey there everybody and welcome to the sixth and final chapter of _'The Arrival'. _Now the last chapter had Dick learn the fate of both Kate and Lauren which caused him to temporarily lose hope, but once he realized what would happen if he gave up he got himself traught and is now ready to kick some slender ass.

So now here we are with Dick ready to confront Slender Man and ready to put an end to this nightmare once and for all, wish him luck everybody.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><em>(Oakside Park 8:25 pm)<em>

This was it, this is where it ends, he knew what was waiting for him at the end of the road but he was ready for it. Nightwing marched towards that radio tower with fierce determination in his eyes as he made his way up that rocky hill, but his eyes soon spotted another letter with the number twelve stuck to a wooden pole.

The house had to go.

It can't protect me anymore.

"I understand Kate, I don't think nothing would've been able to protect you from Slender Man at that point." He said with a serious look on his face as he placed the letter with the others and continued on his way up the hill.

As Nightwing kept going he realized that he was pretty close to the top but he stopped and remembered that this was where Lauren found that cave. He looked around for a bit and spotted the cave near by and walked right in with his flashlight guiding him, as he walked down the small slope he noticed a box with and on top of it was a letter with the number thirteen written on it.

_Meet my by the street in an hour._

_I left a list of things to bring with you. Leave everything else behind. I'll explain everything as soon as I see you. I know how to fix all of this._

_Don't tell Lauren about me._

_CR_

"I wish I knew what he meant when he said he knew how to fix this because that would've been a lot of help right now." He said as he went deeper into the cave and noticed several things written on the wall in white chalk.

At this point he wasn't all that surprised anymore, he had a good idea on who wrote all of this on the cave wall. He then spotted a note being held up by three pieces of wood, but this one was different from all of those numbered letters and pages he had to find.

_I'M __SO __SORRY . I'M __SO __SORRY FOR EVERYTHING. THIS ISN'T YOUR FAULT I DID THIS. BY THE TIME __YOU__ READ THIS It'S ALREADY __TOO __LATE FOR YOU. DON'T LET HIM INTO ANYMORE LIVES THIS WAS ALL MY FAULT._

_THIS CAN END WITH YOU I LET HIM IN..._

_WHY DID I EVER LET HIM IN.._

_I'M SORRY FOR PLACING THE BURDEN ON YOU I WISH IT WAS ALL ON ME THIS CAN'T SPREAD ANY FURTHER . PLEASE, IT ALL HAS TO END WITH YOU. I WISH THERE WAS SOME OTHER WAY. IT HAS TO END._

_gOD PLEASE FORGIVE ME._

"So Kate knew that all of this would happen, she knew that Lauren would come. Well I won't let this spread any further than it already has and I'll make sure he won't enter into anymore lives as well, because I'm going to make sure this ends with me." Nightwing stated as he started to walk out of the cave.

As he walked he noticed that the temperature had suddenly risen up and he knew that could only mean one thing. He rushed outside and saw that the whole forest was a blaze, yes just like on the TV he knew that this was most likely caused by Slender Man but he didn't have time to just stand there he had to make it to the tower.

Nightwing ran through the forest dodging every single one of the falling burning lumber that came his way. He knew that he had to hurry though because the intense heat along with his head wound was not a good match for him, when he spotted the tower he felt something strike his arm like a whip. When he checked on it he saw that it was able to cut right through his suit leaving a scar on it, he turned around and saw Slender Man standing the middle of this inferno with his many tentacles all out ready to attack Nightwing.

No matter how much Nightwing would want to just run over there and kick Slender Man's ass he had to stay focus and get to the tower, so he took off at top speed and dashed towards the tower while trying to avoid getting hit by anymore of those tentacles.

Nightwing right into the tower and slammed the door shut behind him, then once he did that he began looking for a key. He remembered from the video earlier that Lauren had to find the key to the locked door that had the dead corps in it, as looked he could hear a pounding coming from the door he came through and knew that it was Slender Man trying to get in there.

"Where is it? Over there!" Nightwing said as he shined the light over to the corner and found the key on the floor.

Once he picked them up and head towards the locked door he entered and walked down the hallway that was only lit because of the fire that were in the barrels, and that was when Nightwing spotted the dead body leaning against the wall with video camera next to it.

_I FAILED YOU_

Was written on the wall in capital letters for whoever enters this place to see.

"I can pretty much guess that you must be CR, I'm sorry for what happened to you, Lauren, and Kate but I promise you I will end this." He said to the dead body, he then picked up the camera, took a deep breath, and pressed play.

He heard two voices coming from the camera and from what he could tell were CR and Kate, not only that but it sounded like Slender Man wasn't too far behind them. Then once the recording stopped the room went completely dark, but instead of being scared Nightwing had a smirk on his face like he was expecting this to happen.

"Sorry Slendy but if you want me then you're going to have to come and get me!" Nightwing said and then suddenly there was a hole in the wall beside him.

Nightwing couldn't help but smirk at his work, when he was looking for the key to the door he placed a bomb on a the other side of the wall and since he didn't know if it was going to be the right one he just left that up to luck and man was he lucky.

Without wasting any time he ran right through the hole in the wall and dashed out of the now broken down door, he saw that the forest was still on fire so he had to make extra sure to avoid the falling trees and the fire as well. He was having trouble keeping his balance due to exhaustion from the heat of the flames and if he wasn't careful he would be done for, but he persevered and made his way down the mountain and towards his destination which was the mine that brought him up here.

"I'm back at the mine, no time waste." He huffed nearly out of breath as he ran inside the mine and took the lift back towards the bottom shaft.

Once he stepped off of the lift he heard a growling noise and knew where it was coming from and sure enough there was Kate, she had gotten free from his rope and then charged straight towards him. As much as he didn't want to Nightwing knew what he had to do, so he took out his eskrima proceeded to fight her with them.

"Sorry for doing this to you Kate." Nightwing said as he turned on the electrical part of his sticks and shocked her again.

Just like last time she fell to the ground, as he watched her unconscious body lay there on floor he couldn't help but feel sympathy for her, Nightwing truly wished there was something he could've done to help her.

"I know you're behind me and know that you want to turn me into the same thing you turned Kate into, but it's not going to happen, because this ends right here right now!" He said as he turned around to face Slender Man who only responded by sending one of his tentacles right at Nightwing.

Nightwing was quick though and jumped out of the way and landed on top of one of the crates, he then threw a few wingdings at Slender Man who deflected each of them with his tentacles. Then without warning he had one of them wrapped itself around Nightwing's leg and flung him into some of the barrels knocking them over in the process.

Slender Man, who was still standing in that exact same spot, didn't allow Nightwing any time to get back up because he then stretched his right arm out and grabbed hold of Nightwing's neck and lifted him up into the air. He then proceed to whip the former boy wonder leaving several marks all over his body, Nightwing just grunted in response to the pain he was receiving not wanting to give Slender Man the satisfaction of this torture. Once Slender Man was done whipping him he then slammed Nightwing's face into one of crates causing some blood to drip off from his forehead, he then teleported right in front of Nightwing and then tossed him to the other side of the mine.

"I'm not done with you yet." Nightwing said as he began to throw several wingdings at Slender Man who simply deflected each and ever last one of them.

All of the ones that Slender Man deflected ended up stuck to either one of the barrels or either in the wall, and to his disappointment he was fresh out of them; so Nightwing did the only other thing he could think of and that was to throw down a smoke bomb and once the smoke cleared up he was gone.

Nightwing was just about to run out of the exit until he felt something wrap itself around his legs again, he looked up to see Slender Man dragging him back into the mine with his tentacle.

"I bet you think you've beaten me huh? Well I got news for you pal you're not the only one who knows how to get the jump on people,." Dick said with a proud grin on his face as he pulled out a detonator.

Before he could press it though he saw Kate Standing behind Slender Man, and he didn't want her to be caught up in the explosion but for a small moment she changed back to her regular self and give Dick a nod to go ahead and blow the mine up.

"Thank you." She said in a low whisper which Nightwing responded back to with a nod and then he pressed the trigger.

All of the wingdings that used earlier suddenly started to beep, then that was when they exploded which sent off a chain reaction. The explosions caused the mine to start to crumble with rocks and debris to fall everywhere, that was enough to distract Slender Man which caused him to lose his grip on Nightwing.

Dick for his part didn't waste anytime running out of the mine trying to escape the explosion, but he wasnot able to get fare enough because the fiery explosion sent him flying several feet into the air causing him to land a few feet from the gate he saw earlier today. He looked over to the mine and saw that the entrance had been blocked off by the rocks, he laid there on the ground bloodied and bruised with a few burn marks to boot, smiling at his accomplishment. Then his face turned to that of horror as a shadowy figure stood over him, the first thing that went through his mind was that Slender Man was able to survive that explosion; he didn't know what to do now this was it for him.

"Dick Are you alright?!" The figure yelled out in concern in a very familiar voice, once Nightwing got a good look at the figure he was relieved to see that it was Batman.

"Never better Bruce, never better." Nightwing answered with smile on his face before losing conciseness.

_(Justice League Watchtower 8 days later)_

"How are you feeling?" Batman asked as he checked up on Nightwing in the medical bay of the watchtower.

When Batman brought Nightwing to Watchtower after finding him he was in a very bad condition, what with half of his outfit burned off and the amount of head wounds he sustained, plus the amount of blood that he's lost; they were amazed that he was still standing. He had to spend the next eight days resting in the med bay and he had only recently just woken up, of course Batman and the rest of the team did make sure stop by to check up on Dick's condition every chance they got though.

"Better than I've ever been, thanks again for helping me out back there Bruce." Nightwing answered back.

"I rushed over there as soon as Alfred told me what you were planning on doing, Dick what happened out there?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Where do I even start?" Dick answered back as he rubbed his head trying to figure a way to explain everything.

"You can tell me later, but until then you should get some rest you've earned it." Batman said as he got up to leave the room but stopped when Nightwing called out to him.

"Bruce, tell Canary I said 'thank you' for the advice she gave me earlier it really helped." Nightwing said with a little smile on his face.

"I will and by the way Alfred wanted me to tell you that he'll have a plate full of his famous cookies waiting for you when you get back." Batman said with small smile on his face as he exited to room.

Nightwing laid there thinking about everything that's happened to him recently, he wondered if Slender Man survived that blast, part of him hoped that he didn't and another part of him knew better and figured that he probably did survived it, he still remembered that look he saw on Kate's face before he pressed that trigger, it looked as though she was grateful for what he's done and glad that this nightmare was over for the both of them.

As for Slender Man, Nightwing knew that he could still be out there waiting for his next victim to come along and he will make sure to tell the rest of the league about him, and finally be able to put an end to his terror once and for all. For now though he's just going to take it easy and enjoy the first peaceful he's been denied for last two months.

"Good night CR, Lauren, and Kate, wherever you guys are you can rest knowing that you won't have to worry old Slendy anymore." Nightwing said before falling off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **DONE! Well this is now the end of the story and before any of you ask, yes Slender Man is still alive. I mean a mine explosion isn't enough to kill him. He will leave Dick alone though because you have to admit that unlike the others Dick actually put up a good fight, so he earned his happy ending.

Now I would like to think everybody who read this story it really means a lot to me and I would also like to think TheInvisibleGurlz for giving me the idea for a sequel, I hope you guys enjoyed this story as a whole because like I said this my second time doing a story like this and I hope I didn't disappoint you all.

As for a third story well I kind of doubt I might do one, but who knows what the future holds if they make another Slender game then I might think about it.

Well read and review and I will see you guys all later.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN.


End file.
